


What's a King to a Queen?

by SockPrincess



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Deliberate Badart, Deliberate Badfic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPrincess/pseuds/SockPrincess
Summary: Hades wrestles with feeling not good enough for his fierce queen.





	What's a King to a Queen?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnionRingKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnionRingKnight/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You requested "Group: Tiny-Dick and Self Conscious About It Hades/Enormous Dick Futanari Persephone." Gotta say I am SUPER INTO THIS. I hope you like what I came up with!


End file.
